Hush, My Darling
by Kalysia
Summary: With an entire year behind him, and the power of absolute rule at his figer tips, Kraven has a life altering experience. Slash. MPreg.


Title: Hush, My Darling

Rating: PG-13 - Language, Adult Content, Violence, Slash, MPreg

Spoilers: Underworld

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: This is my first _Underworld_ story, but, I have a strange confidence in it. Anyway, I would like to express two friendly warnings.

Anit-Slashers: This story will contain a large amount of slash, as such is the premise of the piece. If you do not agree with the idea of slash, I suggest that you stop reading, here.

Anti-MPreg-ers: This story will contain a large of amount of MPreg, and referrences therein. If the previous warning did not apply to you, but, you are against MPreg, please, do not continue.

Anyway, with those warnings out of the way, I will get on with the story. I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

Kraven sat behind his desk, signing various papers, and discarding bits of riff raff. Since the peace treaty with the Lychens had been signed, Kraven had suddenly found himself up to his eyebrows in paperwork. Never, in his long, vast life, had he _ever_ remembered using up so much ink, just signing his own name.

With a sigh of pure, unadulterated exhaustion, Kraven put his pen down, and placed his hands over his face. It had been a little over fifteen months since Selene had killed Viktor, causing an uproar amongst the Vampires. With Amelia dead, there was no one left to properly summon Marcus. However, when Marcus rose from his tomb, with memories that no Vampire posessed, it was apparent to Kraven that something had gone terribly wrong.

With no other option left, the remaining leaders of the Kovens were summoned, and it was decided that Marcus could not assume command. An overthrow ensued, causing more chaos within the mansion, and with those abroad. It was, of course, left up to Kraven to restore order within the Kovens. Order was still in the works, but, as it stood, things were looking up for everyone.

After everything that had happened, in such a short period of time, it was a surprise that Kraven had not yet pulled his hair out, from the roots. The stress had driven him to the brink of insanity, and the long, seemingly endless hours of work had exhausted him, both mentally, and physically. The past few days had been no exception.

Not wanting to return to his work, Kraven rose from his chair, and made his way to the closed office door. Opening the door, he stepped outside, and looked from left, to right, and back to left, again. With another glance to his right, Kraven shut the door, behind him, and advanced down the hall, to his right. He had no idea as to where he was going, knowing only that he needed to take a break. If he signed his name to one more document, he swore that he would bite his own hand off.

As he continued down the hallway, Kraven passed by a closed door, and he stopped. He had to take a moment, to regain his composure, before he opened the door, and entered the darkened space. He did not bother to turn on a light, as he looked around the room. Stepping toward the middle of the room, Kraven found himself standing before a large table, which was cluttered with books, maps, and a laptop computer. With a half smile, Kraven picked up the book that lay on the top of a small pile, and flipped it over, in his hands. The cover of the book had collected a little bit of dust, which was now coming off, on to Kraven's hands. He knew that the book had not been handled in quite a while.

Placing the book back down, on to the table, Kraven wiped his hands on the sides of his pants, and took a deep breath. With an absent minded nod of his head, Kraven turned, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He did not want to allow those memories to be resurfaced, not now.

-o-o-

It was nearing midnight, and Kraven was still wandering the halls of the mansion. He had been doing so for several hours, now, not once returning to the vacinity of his study. The last thing that he wanted to do was to pick up on his work.

As he pushed his way through a large door, a sudden breeze took Kraven by surprise. When the moment passed, Kraven found himself standing in front of a fountain, one that he had not visited in a rather long period of time. The fountain was grand, standing at no less than twenty-five feet, and was the exact image of Viktor, himself. There were two other fountains, just like the one before him, scattered at various places throughout the mansion. There was one that depicted Amelia, and one that commemmorated Marcus. All three were spectacular sights.

When the water poured from these fountains, each was spectacular in its own right. However, now, there was no water to be found trickling down any of the three structures. The fountains were shut off, as a form of mourning the fallen leaders. This action had been suggested by the last person that Kraven had ever expected to have it come from, but, it was a good idea, nonetheless.

As his mind turned to the individual in question, it finally registered with Kraven that he had been away for far too long. Though he had no intention of returning to his study, there was one specific place that Kraven suddenly wanted to be.

Without a moment's hesitation, Kraven made his way back in to the mansion, turned toward the nearest staircase, and made his way toward the top floor.


End file.
